


Ver la vida pasar

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternative Lifestyles, M/M, Manuel es un vagabundo eso es una advertencia, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de como Martín encuentra al protagonista de sus novelas, un montón de perros y un feo sillón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ver la vida pasar

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sé que traté muy ligeramente la situación de calle, pero es ficción y puedo. Fin.

V.  
Manuel tiene manos bonitas, de largos dedos delgados. Son manos elegantes y limpias, las que rechazan el pan que Martín le está ofreciendo. No son las manos de un vagabundo, ni deberían ser las manos de Manuel.  
\- No voy a contarte nada hoy -dice, con la voz ronca. Es invierno en Santiago, y el frío solo ha ido en aumento con los días, pero Manuel sigue usando la misma chaqueta vieja, y el mismo gorro de lana que ha usado desde el día que se conocieron.  
Tiene los labios pálidos, pero Martín no hace ningún comentario.  
\- ¿Por qué no? -pregunta, y como siempre, no puede evitar el tono ofendido de su voz, aún si sabe que las palabras del moreno son definitivas.  
Manuel solo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a contemplar sus cartones, y ese sillón roto que Martín no sabe de donde sacó.  
\- Hoy no tengo hambre.  
La voz de Manuel es amarga, y suena rasposa por lo poco que se usa; es apenas el murmullo, y es por eso que Martín sabe que, al menos algo de lo que dice es la verdad.  
Camino a su casa, el rubio comienza a comerse el pan, y se lo acaba con tres mordidas grandes. Está enojado, y no sabe por qué.  
Como cada vez que va a ver a ese desconocido para darle de comer.

 

III.  
\- ¿Cuántos meses llevás viviendo así? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, la primera vez que Manuel aceptó su invitación.  
El chileno solo lo mira, con los labios en la taza, y Martín sabe que está oliendo el té, alargando el momento de calidez tanto como se lo permite la situación.  
Su pelo sigue creciendo, y su barba también, pero Manuel no huele a nada en particular (quizá un poco a los perros con los que vive). Si no fuera por sus ropas, si no fuera por las pocas historias que Martín sigue oyendo de vez en cuando, podría confundirlo por alguien normal, y se pregunta por qué no preguntó por eso, en realidad.  
\- No sé, no tengo un calendario -detrás de la media sonrisa de Manuel hay dientes blancos, y es tan extraño, que Martín no puede siquiera responderle, porque son más las preguntas, y es más la curiosidad, y Manuel tiene una especie de risa burlona y amarga, como todo él, como el té sin azúcar que toma.- Dos meses, creo. No es nada sorprendente. No tengo maravillosas historias de calle que vayan a hacerte sentir que te estoy pagando por el té.  
Cuando Manuel lo mira, Martín ve historias de calle en sus ojos castaños. Ve historias de alguien que elige vivir en las calles solo por el gusto de pasar frío y hambre, y le sonríe amplio, porque venir todos los días ha rendido frutos, y tiene la idea vaga de que nunca más se devolverá a su casa comiendo un sándwich rechazado.  
\- No me importa, che. Solo quiero saber.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan los vagabundos? Conozco algunos, escuché historias que podrías escribir -Manuel se ríe un poco, y Martín se pregunta si aún tiene la boca abierta luego de unos segundos, porque el moreno solo sigue bebiendo su té, mascando el royo de canela como si estuviese alargando el momento de nuevo.  
Martín está seguro de que eso hace. Y que por momentos Manuel está pretendiendo que no duerme en un viejo sillón amarillo, debajo de un puente.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy escritor?  
\- Llevo dos meses viviendo en la calle, no toda la vida, Martín.

Ese día Manuel no le dice nada útil. Le cuenta una historia sobre una mujer, sin hijos ni familia, vieja, y viviendo en unas cajas de cartón y unos periódicos viejos. A ella no le gustan los perros -dice Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros- No me explico por qué.  
Aún así, Martín se despide con una sonrisa, preguntándose si el vagabundo que a veces va a alimentar leyó sus novelas alguna vez.

I.  
Sus amigos dicen que luego de los grandes éxitos a veces hay momentos de sequía. Que a veces no sabes que hacer, y vagas por tu casa viendo las portadas de tus libros viejos, preguntándose si son tan buenos en verdad, si los comprarías para leerlos.  
A veces uno no sabe donde quiere ir, eso dijo Luciano mientras bebían hace meses, hablándole de un hombre que dormía en una esquina, y en el día escuchaba hablar a la gente. Una especie de vagabundo, aún joven, y de aspecto demasiado decente. En ese tiempo no tenía una jauría de perros, pero era igual de fácil encontrar su mirada ausente, y escucharlo hablar con esos murmullos suaves, devorados por el ruido de la calle. Luciano le había hablado de un hombre de expresión ausente, de mirada severa, y cuentos. Muchos cuentos, que Luciano había oído un día, ebrio y cansado mientras intentaba llegar a su casa en bicicleta.  
\- Al principio me insultó, pero me invitó a sentarme frente al fuego. -había dicho, entre risas volátiles y vasos de cerveza.- Fue como sacado de una de tus novelas.  
A veces no sabes donde caminar, había dicho Luciano, y Martín decidió que era una buena frase para un cuento tan tonto como el que estaba escuchando (aunque imaginó una figura delgada y elegante frente a un tarro quemándose).

II.  
La primera vez que lo vio, Manuel era un hombre cualquiera. Una figura delgada, encorvada acariciando un perro color marrón. Era un hombre que había visto algunos malos momentos, pero no los suficientes, incluso si su media sonrisa se le antojaba parecida a la de un anciano, era cualquier persona en la calle. Quizá fue eso lo que terminó de convencerlo de ir a sentarse frente a él.  
No estaba ebrio como Luciano, ni acababa de caerse andando en bicicleta, pero Manuel le devolvió la mirada silenciosa, dando unas palmaditas al lomo del cachorro antes de enderezarse frente a él.  
\- Quiero escribir sobre ti. -fue lo primero que Martín logro decir ante el vagabundo de sus novelas, arrepentido casi en el mismo segundo que su voz terminó de formar esa frase. Pensó en Luciano riéndose de él, y casi hubiera preferido eso antes que la mirada larga y ofuscada que el moreno mantenía sobre él.  
Si las miradas mataran, Martín pensó que Manuel lo habría asesinado. Solo mirándolo sentía que se ahogaba, y recordó las palabras de Luciano como si estuviera ahí, hablándole al oído mientras le mantenía la mirada al pobre diablo frente a él.  
\- Mi nombre es Martín. -había dicho, feliz, más feliz de lo que creía poder estar. Era el personaje de una de sus novelas; y de pronto ya no parecía tan terrible no saber donde caminar.

 

Manuel no quiso hablarle ese día, no quiso hacer nada más que decirle su nombre, y señalarle un horrendo sillón amarillo, con la tela rota y algunos resortes al aire.  
\- Aquí vivo, pero no es mi hogar -había dicho, con ese tono irónico con el que se presentó.- Si tanto quieres hablar conmigo puedes venir, supongo. Es una calle nomás. Pero yo no quiero hablarte en realidad. No a ti.  
Quizá no había sido tanta felicidad al final.

VI.  
Los perros de Manuel tienen nombres de poetas. Están Nicanor, y Gabriela, Vicente, y Neruda que es un perro blanco y gordo que odia a Martín. El rubio lo nota en la manera en que le gruñe cuando se acerca, y Manuel se ríe, como solo se ríe con sus perros. También hay algunos novelistas en su jauría, Donoso es viejo, un quiltro muy feo, -según el propio Manuel-. Martín siempre pregunta por qué esos nombres, riéndose mientras acaricia el pelaje negro de Sabato, y Manuel dice que son casualidades, que Martín es un idiota romántico y quiere creer que son nombres pensados solo porque es un escritor. Los vagabundos no nombran a sus perros como a poetas, dice él, encogiéndose de hombros con esa mirada esquiva y esa voz fuerte que usa para mentir.  
Con el paso de los días, Martín comienza a reírse con las mentiras, y con las verdades. Una risa fuerte y feliz, que se gana una mirada ofuscada que no lograría matar ni a una mosca, pero que aún así sigue ahí.

VII.  
Los cuentos de Manuel son cuentos de los demás vagabundos. Son cuentos de mala suerte, y malos amores también. De enfermos, y algunas veces de idealistas arruinados, que lo hacen sonreír con una melancolía bonita, una melancolía que hace que Martín se sienta viejo ahí sentado frente al fuego, escuchando historias de años atrás. Le parece que sigue sin saber donde camina, que ya ni siquiera está intentando avanzar.  
Cree que ve la vida escaparse entre sus dedos cuando vuelve a su casa en una micro vacía y tan fría como la calle.

Manuel tiene una mirada de cansancio que brilla de juventud mientras cuenta las historias que ha escuchado en las noches de invierno de Santiago. Una mirada que se ilumina con su jauría de perros durmiendo a su alrededor, y que se llena de risa cuando Martín dice que quiere escribir un libro sobre él.  
No es un hombre hermoso, ni atlético, es solo un atado de huesos y piel pálida, de labios finos y apretados. Manuel no es atractivo, pero eso no le impide aparecer en algunos sueños tardíos, y pensamientos sin sentido que Martín se esfuerza por reprimir.  
La tercera noche que se despierta pensando en una mirada con el poder de asesinarlo, Martín decide dejar de ir.

VII.  
Lo más difícil es entender que la vida sigue avanzando sin él, que Luciano ni siquiera se acuerda de la conversación que tuvieron, ni de la historia de Manuel, Luciano tiene historias de trabajo y de amores funcionales, cosas de su primo que Martín no quiere oír en realidad.  
Pasa esos días así, mirándolos como miraba el fuego en las noches que Manuel decidía no hablar.  
Ajeno a ese mundo de caminantes, ahí parado en medio de todos; imaginando que estará haciendo el único vagabundo en todo Santiago que se rehúsa a aceptar comida porque si.

Lo más difícil es aceptar que se siente como él. Y que no han pasado siquiera dos semanas antes de que necesite volver a ese espacio sin tiempo, a los cuentos y los perros.  
Manuel lo mira como si pudiera asesinarlo, cuando lo ve doblar la esquina hacia él. Y suspira, dejándose caer en su sillón.  
\- ¿Tan rápido te cansaste de tener una vida propia? -Su voz tiene algo de burla, y algo de curiosidad, pero sus ojos siguen clavados en el perro que acaricia en su regazo.  
\- Igual que vos, supongo.

No puede siquiera ofenderse cuando Manuel comienza a reír, aunque imagina que debería, Martín solo se sienta en el sillón, entre Donoso y Manuel.  
\- ¿Que haces para comer? -La mirada del moreno está clavada en Martín antes de que termine de hablar, pero no hay respuesta, simplemente ojos castaños y el repiqueteo del fuego frente al sillón.  
\- Solo pido, como todos los demás -murmura Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros con esa sonrisa amarga de que se va a callar.- No soy la figura trágica que quieres ver Martín, soy solo un pobre hueón que se sienta a ver la vida pasar.  
\- No quiero que seas nada. -Ni siquiera sabe si está siendo sincero cuando las palabras dejan de sonar en sus oídos, cree que no, y que Manuel puede verlo claramente en el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos- Solo quiero entender..., Quizá solo quiero verla pasar yo también.

 

Esa noche Martín se ríe a carcajadas, y por primera vez, Manuel también lo hace, contándole cuentos y señalado algunos de los pocos humanos que caminan en la madrugada.  
\- Ese es un ladrón -dice él, con un brillo en los ojos que a Martín se le antoja extraño- Tiene dos hijas, y la mamá roba también.  
\- ¿Vos como sabés?  
\- La primera noche quiso robarme. Pero no tenía más que la ropa. Ni siquiera tenía el sillón cuando me pilló caminando por acá. -comenta, con la risa colándose entre las palabras- Él fue el que me ayudó a traer el sillón hasta acá.

XI.  
\- No soy una buena novela -dice una tarde Manuel. Es primavera, y su cabello a vuelto a crecer.  
Su sillón amarillo huele a sus perros, y se ve cansado por primera vez desde que se conocieron.  
\- Ni siquiera soy una buena tragedia -añade, con una risa ligera mientras mira el cielo, sentado sobre el pasto seco, y llevándose a la boca la botella de agua que le trajo Martín.  
Manuel se ve como un vagabundo de verdad hoy, y se siente extraño verlo tomar el sol frente a él.  
\- ¿Por qué lo decís ahora?

 

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasan mirándose, pero finalmente Manuel se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada al cielo.  
\- Estudié cinco años, y conseguí un buen trabajo en el mismo lugar donde hice mi práctica. ¿Sabes que pasó luego de que trabaje durante otros cinco años ahí?  
Martín no responde en ese momento, no es que sepa que responder, aunque si imagina; imagina los cuentos sobre las otras personas que ha conocido Manuel, imagina los cuentos que él mismo ha inventado, preguntándose quién es ese hombre al que va a ver, pero su boca permanece cerrada obstinadamente.  
\- Nada. Eso fue lo que pasó. Esa es mi tragedia, Martín, nada.  
\- Como va a ser nada, che. Vos siempre decís lo mismo y al final...,  
\- Es nada, Martín. -Manuel suena exasperado cuando le responde, y al rubio se le seca la boca, con las palabras medio formar, las excusas a medio pensar. Ni siquiera piensa en refutar cuando Manuel continua, con ese tono cortante que usaba para echarlo del lugar.- Era abogado, y un día simplemente deje de ir a trabajar, terminé con mi pareja y vine a sentarme a ver la vida pasar.

 

No sabe por que se siente traicionado cuando escucha esa verdad. Manuel sigue sentado en el mismo lugar que antes, el sol reflejándose en su cabello castaño, y en su rostro imperturbable.  
Todo es lo mismo, pero de alguna forma ya nada es igual cuando Martín se despide y Manuel se encoge de hombros para mirar el cielo una vez más.

XII.  
Esa noche, Martín empieza a escribir una novela de fantasía, algo cualquiera para no tener que seguir viendo la vida pasar.  
El protagonista tiene una jauría de perros con nombres históricos, y un par de ojos marrón que podrían asesinar con solo mirar.

XIII.  
Una semana después, Manuel ya no esta ahí. Están el sillón y los perros, pero aunque Martín lo espera toda la noche, no hay rastros de Manuel.  
Martín se pregunta qué nada pasó esta vez, y mira el cielo desde el horrendo sillón amarillo, acariciando las orejas chuecas de Gabriela.

 

Esa noche conoce al ladrón, se llama Enrique, y tiene una sonrisa de dientes chuecos y un aire jovial que no encaja con nada. Le dice como conoció José Manuel esa noche que le quiso robar.  
Tenía mil pesos en los bolsillos, y un paquete de comida para perros, nada más.  
Al final, son las cinco de la mañana cuando Martín se queda dormido, luego de haberse comido la hamburguesa que traía para Manuel. Piensa vagamente que fue un error, que lleva meses de malas decisiones acumulándose en torno a un sillón amarillo y sucio, pero es demasiado tarde para pretender que no tomó esa decisión.

 

Sueña con Manuel esa noche, sueña que va a contarle que esta escribiendo un libro sobre un hombre que se niega a ver la vida pasar.

 

XIV.  
Pasan tres días antes de que Martín acepte que Manuel no va a regresar. La vida sigue girando, y vagamente piensa que Manuel por fin decidió seguir girando con ella.  
Pregunta a la gente por ese vago que vive con los perros, ese de mirada agresiva y un feo sillón amarillo con el tapiz roto; pero nadie sabe nada más allá de que un día lo vieron irse de madrugada, que tomó una micro, quién sabe como, y nunca lo vieron regresar.  
Incluso en su desaparición Manuel es como un personaje de sus novelas, esa figura misteriosa y nostálgica que no debería existir en ningún lugar (imagina que eso fue ese nada que lo llevo a vivir así, imagina que nada es todo, es él mismo, y entonces Martín desecha esa teoría como todas las demás), y escribe cuentos cortos sobre suicidio esos días, pero los borra rápido, casi sin mirar.  
Le duele el estómago y aunque intenta seguir su novela, no tiene caso.  
Despierta un par de noches sudando frío, en sus pesadillas hay ojos pardos y cabello castaño iluminado por el sol, hay una risa amarga y cosas que Martín preferiría haber olvidado cuando despierta.

XV.  
Luciano dice que no lo entiende, y a Martín le consta que no.  
Si es sincero ha pensado en ir y adoptar a Donoso, pero no sabe en que parte de su apartamento podría meterlo, y de todas formas, la jauría ya perdió a su dueño, sería triste que perdieran también uno de sus miembros (ese pensamiento le retuerce un poco el estómago, pero han pasado los días, las pesadillas y los cuentos, y Martín cree que ya no tiene tanto por lo que sentirse mal).  
En compensación, decide ir a dejarles comida todas las noches, y el primer día que lo hace encuentra unos potes vacíos y un paquete de comida de perro al lado del sillón.  
Puede ser que haya gritado, no sabe en verdad, solo le consta que luego de eso no pudo parar de reírse, aunque fuera de lo simple que era crearle falsas esperanzas. Al menos los perros parecían igual de felices que él, ladrando y moviendo la cola, incluso Neruda, desde su puesto vitalicio en el sillón, parecía satisfecho.  
No hay más pesadillas después de eso, no importa si de vez en cuando se dice en voz alta que no tiene por qué haber sido Manuel.

 

XVI.  
Manuel es un hombre delgado y alto, Martín no puede saber que lleva puesto bajo el largo abrigo color negro que usa, pero puede apostar que no tiene nada que ver con la chaqueta que usaba. Tiene el cabello peinado, y ya no está siquiera la sombra de la barba que tenía cuando se conocieron.  
Sigue sin ser apuesto, pero Martín no puede dejar de mirarlo; el tiempo se detiene entre ellos cuando Manuel deja la copia de su novela sobre la mesa. No sonríe, y tampoco lo mira como si quisiera matarlo.  
Es como verlo mirar el cielo de nuevo, desde un asiento de tierra y pasto seco.  
\- ¿Donde te fuiste? -pregunta Martín, antes de poder pensarlo correctamente, y siente que su voz tiene algo extraño, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo.  
Recién entonces se da cuenta que se levantó de su asiento, y que todo el mundo los mira. Que quizá gritó esa pregunta, en vez de solo decirla, a juzgar por la expresión avergonzada de Manuel.  
\- ¿Por qué tenías que irte, pelotudo? ¿Por qué no te despediste? ¡Pensé que te habías muerto, ingrato de mierda!

Su editora lo mira como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza. Todo el mundo lo hace, incluso Manuel, y Martín está harto de todos en menos de un segundo, porque no puede callarse, no importa cuanto lo intente.

XVII.  
El arrepentimiento viene luego, siempre es así. Viene cuando su editora le muestra el diario y esa columna que hay sobre como el famoso escritor argentino fue descubierto en una pelea con su amante durante la firma de su más reciente novela.  
Hablan poco de Manuel, casi nada, pero Martín guarda el diario únicamente porque está la foto de Manuel mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que ese era el mundo en el que vivía.

XVIII.  
\- ¿Te aburriste de nuevo de tener una vida propia? -pregunta Martín cuando ve a Manuel llegar con los dos sacos de comida de perros que le da a su jauría todos los días.  
Está sentado en el sillón amarillo, y lleva todo el día esperando a que el moreno se presente, luego de la huída espectacular de la firma de libros. Manuel lo mira con las cejas alzadas, y sincera sorpresa, antes de reírse.  
Sus perros lo rodean en dos segundos, y Manuel ni siquiera se detiene a mirar a Martín mientras los saluda, uno por uno, acariciando las cabezas peludas, y dejando de lado la comida para quitárselos de encima.  
\- No necesitas usar mis propias palabras en mi contra hueón, si sé que las cagué -suspira el chileno antes de sentarse a su lado. Huele a perfume esta vez, y la ropa se ve limpia.  
\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
\- No sé. No pensé. Te vi ahí y pensé que quizá..., -Manuel tiene las orejas rojas y la vista clavada en sus perros mientras habla.- Leí el libro cuando salió, no te voy a decir que fue la última maravilla literaria, ni que lo hubiera buscado...,  
\- ¡Cuando te fuiste! -si Manuel se ofende por el golpe de Martín, no le dice nada, simplemente se atora un poco, y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Oh, eso.  
\- Si, oh, eso.

El silencio se le hace eterno a Martín, y casi se arrepiente de haber preguntado eso, como siempre, como el primer día; siempre hay preguntas mejores, y siempre hay tan pocas respuestas de parte de Manuel que no puede evitar arrepentirse, querer cambiar de pregunta una y otra vez.  
Manuel tiene los labios apretados, y la vista perdida, pero cuando por fin responde, lo hace con una voz clara y lenta, como sopesando cada letra antes de dejarla salir.  
\- Me cansé de esperar a que pasara algo. Escuché todas las historias, y no encontré ningún secreto del universo ¿Sabes? Esos meses fueron lo mismo que los años de estudiar y trabajar, al final igual tenía miedo de perder lo poco que tenía..., Y puta, no tiene mucho sentido no tener nada, si igual vas a aferrarte a eso.  
La mirada de Manuel está perdida en el piso, aunque Martín se imagina que va mucho más lejos que eso, y casi por inercia decide mirar al cielo para variar.  
\- Fuiste un gran personaje de novela, en todo caso.  
Manuel se ríe con eso, alto, como cuando dice mentiras, y Martín termina riéndose con él.

IX.  
\- ¿Qué clase de libro pretendes escribir? -pregunta Manuel un día, sonriendo de lado mientras mueve su caballo y termina esa insulsa partida de ajedrez.  
Con los días Martín descubrió que Manuel disfruta esos juegos, que es particularmente bueno en el ajedrez y las damas, y que ganar seguido lo convence de hablar más.  
El pan que Martín le trajo dejó de existir hace un buen rato, y el rubio está tan satisfecho con sus triunfos que casi olvida ofenderse porque ha vuelto a perder, de todas formas el ajedrez nunca fue su fuerte, es más un hombre de damas, y de cartas inglesas, en verdad.  
\- No sé, un libro sobre la realidad, supongo -responde casi sin pensar, mientras acomoda las piezas para iniciar la partida de revancha antes de que Manuel comience a sentir que ha hablado demasiado.- Un libro sobre un vagabundo que vive en Santiago, evidentemente.  
Manuel se ríe alto, y niega con la cabeza antes de mover su primer peón.  
\- Va a ser un fracaso hueón. Nadie quiere saber sobre los vagabundos, -ríe entre dientes, mirándolo con ojos brillantes y felices como pocas veces.- solo tú, y yo. Tu lo vai' a escribir, y yo voy a leerlo, nadie más.  
\- ¿Vas a leer una historia sobre vos? y creí que yo era egocéntrico che -Martín se encuentra a si mismo riéndose también cuando pregunta, y Manuel le sonríe más amplio, como pocas veces.  
\- Si estoy vivo para hacerlo, ¿Por qué no...,? Así voy a saber qué piensas sin tener que preguntarte ni una hueá.  
Martín no recuerda haber respondido nada en realidad.

XIX.  
\- Así que volviste a trabajar  
No es una pregunta, porque Martín sabe que no hay otra forma en que Manuel pudiera invitarlo a tomarse ese café; y Manuel simplemente asiente, revolviendo su capuchino con una expresión ausente que le recuerda a esas noches que debe haber pasado durmiendo en el sillón.  
Están en un rinconcito, escondidos de todos, y Martín ve por el rabillo del ojo las miradas curiosas que les da la camarera de rato a rato con cierta gracia. Todo huele a café, y se siente cálido, lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos e imaginarse escribiendo ahí mismo, con Manuel al frente mirando obstinadamente su taza de café.  
\- Tenía miedo de perder mi trabajo, y miedo de que mi pololo rompiera conmigo. Esas hueás de las que la gente se preocupa a veces. La gente hueona como yo, supongo.  
\- Perdón, ¿qué?  
\- Esa fue la nada que me hizo dormir en ese sillón durante cuatro meses Martín. Supuse que merecías saber en qué clase de personaje desperdiciaste una novela.  
Manuel se ríe con ironía y algo de vergüenza (tiene las orejas rojas también), y Martín lo mira con una sonrisa ligera asomándose en sus labios.  
El lugar es cálido y pequeño, y la música apenas se siente pero está bien, porque Martín no necesita esforzarse siquiera para imaginarse escribiendo ahí, con Manuel al frente contándole cuentos sobre la vida que no quiso seguir.

X.  
La primera y última vez que se besan, es extraña como todo lo demás. Martín no está seguro de qué está pensando, y puede apostar que Manuel tampoco en realidad.  
No es un gran beso, es solo un toque de labios, pero Martín huele el alcohol que había traído para celebrar (aunque no está seguro si el olor viene de Manuel o de él mismo), siente las manos delgadas de Manuel aferrándose a sus hombros, y el peso de Neruda durmiendo a su lado en el sillón.  
El mundo da vueltas, gira literalmente y al mismo tiempo está estático, como todo lo demás en ese espacio. El sillón, los perros y los cartones que parecen eternos, y la botella de ron vacía a un lado de la fogata que Manuel improviso.  
Manuel está frío cuando Martín lo abraza, y en el fondo de su mente intenta imaginarse con él. Intenta imaginarse los días y los meses que podrían pasar antes de que se canse de sentir que la vida se le escapa entre los dedos.

XX.  
\- Ya que tenés trabajo, y yo tuve un éxito en ventas, creo que deberíamos celebrar.  
Manuel lo mira con las cejas alzadas. Es domingo, y como de costumbre están de nuevo en el café, Martín escribiendo sin concentrarse en realidad, y Manuel leyendo frente a él, siempre silencioso a no ser que haya una pregunta que contestar.  
Hoy toma un vaso de bebida, y le comenta que es una de las cosas que más extrañó mientras vivía en la calle, esa posibilidad de comprar lo que se le antojara comer o beber.  
\- ¿Vas a poner tu el copete? -pregunta el moreno, apretando el papel entre sus manos mientras lo mira, como queriendo leerle la mente sin lograrlo.  
\- Si tú pones la casa, yo te pongo todo el trago que quieras.  
Se siente como una de esas victorias de antaño cuando Manuel asiente, volviendo la mirada a las hojas con una sonrisa inconsciente colándose a sus labios apretados.  
Y como todos los domingos, la camarera los mira de lejos, sonriéndole a Martín.

XXI.  
El sillón huele a los perros de Manuel, y es tan horrible como siempre. Al rubio le parece especialmente horrible esa noche, porque han pasado meses desde la última vez que tuvo la ocasión de ver el tapiz amarillento y roto del condenado mueble. Aún así no se queja cuando Manuel se sienta en él, y deja que Martín se le suba encima mientras se besan.  
Hay botellas esparcidas por el piso, y perros durmiendo al rededor, pero no le importa tanto como debería, está seguro.  
Incluso cree que escucha a Enrique gritarles algo a lo lejos, pero no por eso deja de morderle el cuello a Manuel. Huele a perfume, alcohol y cigarros mentolados, y Martín se pregunta si todo hubiera pasado más rápido si lo hubiese conocido así.  
\- La próxima vez en serio me vas a llevar a tu departamento -sisea Martín escuchando los suspiros de Manuel bajo él, y casi no está molesto por la burla del mayor. Casi.  
\- Si, hueón, si -Manuel se ríe diciéndolo, y suena a mentira, pero a Martín no le importa en realidad- Está a unas cuadras de acá, solo quería ver tu cara.  
Se ríe en medio del beso, una risa sin aliento que le recorre todo el cuerpo mientras aferra sus manos a las de Manuel.  
\- Sos un pelotudo Manuel.

 

IV.  
Hay una regla muda entre ellos las primeras veces que Martín va. La regla dice que solo hará una pregunta por vez, eso es lo que Manuel está dispuesto a responder. Solo una, mientras come lo que sea que le haya llevado, o se dedica a leer algún diario abandonado que encontró.  
\- ¿No te arrepientes de vivir así?  
Como cada día desde que conoció a Manuel, Martín se arrepiente de su pregunta en el exacto momento en que termina de pronunciar la última palabra. Manuel lo mira sorprendido, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, se ríe alto, tan fuerte que el perro a su lado se despierta y lo mira con las orejas erguidas.  
\- ¿No te arrepientes de venir todos los días y gastar tu plata en darle almuerzo a un extraño?  
\- No. Estoy intentando conocerte boludo, aunque puede ser un término ajeno para ti. Vengo a conversar contigo, y de pasada te invito a comer. Se llama ser amistoso -gruñe, aunque no sabe por qué lo ofende la risa de Manuel, que aparentemente no puede parar ahora que ha comenzado, porque el moreno simplemente sigue soltando risas que casi no intenta disimular.  
\- Bueno, ya. Yo quería cambiar mi vida. La gente lo hace a veces, algunos cambian de amigos, otros de casa..., yo lo cambié todo, y acá estoy, esperando que pase algo distinto -responde por fin, encogiéndose de hombros mientras vuelve a acariciar al perro (Martín lo oye disculparse con un susurro que suena algo así como "Perdón, Nicanor...,").- Pero hasta ahora todo lo que me ha pasado es que viniste a hueviarme creyendo que soy un perro. Y que un pan basta para convencerme de ser amistoso.  
A Martín le arden las orejas, pero la siguiente vez que Manuel levanta la mirada, no se ve agresivo, ni burlón, simplemente lo mira con una media sonrisa aún en los labios, y sus manos delgadas enredándose en el pelo largo de su perro.  
\- Comienzo a creer que eres todo lo que va a pasar.  
\- Deberías agradecerlo. -las palabras se le escapan antes de pensarlas, como siempre, y Manuel pone los ojos en blanco, asintiendo.  
\- Si, lo agradeceré cuando dejes de preguntar hueás.

XXII.  
La casa de Manuel no es la gran cosa, es una construcción simple, sin muchos muebles ni mucho espacio. Lo único que tiene de impresionante es el patio, y Martín no necesita hacer preguntas para saber qué pretendía Manuel cuando compró ese lugar.  
\- Para la plata que ganas, cualquiera diría que comprarías una casa de verdad -comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque Manuel simplemente se encoge de hombros, abriendo las pocas cajas de cartón que son sus pertenencias.  
Hay libros, tantos libros que Martín cree que podría pasar toda su vida en la pequeña sala que Manuel destina al estudio (ha leído varios ya, pero no dejan de llamarle la atención a medida va acomodando los títulos.  
En una de las cajas están la chaqueta y el gorro de lana con los que Martín lo conoció, y no puede no reírse cuando los ve, porque a Manuel le gusta acumular cosas, así como le gusta adoptar animales aparentemente. Y aunque haya pasado un año, su jauría parece intacta a excepción de Neruda y otro cuyo nombre Martín nunca supo pronunciar.  
Ya es otoño para cuando Martín se muda a vivir con él, y todo sigue igual. Hay pocos muebles y más libros apilándose en las estanterías, pero Manuel duerme en un colchón en el piso de la habitación principal, desde donde ve el patio y su jauría de poetas y escritores, todos apilados sobre un horrible sillón amarillo que ni siquiera Martín se atrevería a botar.


End file.
